Comatose
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: was renamed, was once "What Have You Done Now?" This is a sequel to "Regrets", this is what happened to Ed, while Roy was...regreting, and yeah. i can't say much, because i don't want to give anything away! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's Feli-chan again! And i'm back with this new story!...well...it's not really all that new...**

**this is what happened to Ed, while Roy was....well regreting....**

**you shouldn't really read this unless you've read Regrets....so ya**

**and i just wanna say thanks to all my awesome reviews from Regrets, and that i hope you will enjoy this one as well! n.n  
Thankfully this one will be longer, at least it should be chapter wise...O.o**

**Disclaimer:i don't own FMA**

* * *

…It's been three days since I left Central with Al for Ishbal.

I'm so ecstatic! The Colonel finally gave me a good interesting mission.

I'm to go to Ishbal to quiet a riot that began a few days ago.

The Colonel has been giving me all these stupid crack-pot missions for months. Nothing at all with leads for the Philosopher's Stone!

Though, Mustang did seem to be in a bad mood before I came in that day.

Not only that, but Mustang had been acting kind of weird toward me. At first I thought he had been onto me.

I've actually realized that I'm attracted to that bastard of a Colonel, a few months ago. But I've never said anything or done anything to show anything but hate towards him. All my yelling and insulting him, is really just a cover up to hide what I truly feel towards him.

Because the Gate knows! If he ever found out…he'd never let me live it down.

Anyway, he'd been acting weird, instead of giving me crack-pot missions with small leads to the Stone; he had been giving me the same style missions, just without the leads for the Stone.

That, and when ever I came back to report what had happened in the mission…he'd stare at me. And wouldn't look away, that's it. He'd just stare. And those jet black eyes unnerved me _so_ much.

Just two more days till Al and I reach Ishbal!

…It's been a week since we left Central…Al and I made it to the small rioting city in Ishbal.

They thought the military was coming to massacre them all again.

After calmly telling them that wasn't the case, though the military would send more troops if they didn't stop rioting, they calmed down and for the most part stopped.

Though I did have to kick a few guys' asses. But other than that it was relatively peaceful, and easy.

I asked a few of the Elders why they thought the military would attack. Their response surprised me to say the least.

A man with an odd voice completely covered up except for his eye and some of his hair. The hair was green and was all over the place. And the eyes that were cat-like and purple. Envy.

Al asked where we could find him, and they told us of a tavern in town. We were off before they had finished talking.

However when we got to the tavern, we saw a cloaked figure was leaving down a near by ally.

I ran after the figure, Al let out a startled gasp before running after me.

The figure quickly turned on me.

"'Bout time you showed up pipsqueak."

It was Envy.

That's was the last thing I saw, his awful, evil, smirking, twisted face. And the last thing I heard was Al shouting my name.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! (again) hehe!  
Sorry for the late update! Ive been bus this weekend, going to the movies to see the second Alvin and the chipmunk movie, having my mom's family over for a very belated Christmas party, and ...well procrastinating on homework...an essay...and a bunch of other stuffz... .**

**Anyway here is the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing! And i'll try to update more often! n.n hehe!**

**Disclaimer: I no own FMA...(wish i did)...**

* * *

…It's been three weeks since Al and I were captured…

Envy has us kept in two prison-like cells. Alphonse in the one across from me so we can talk freely to each other.

They don't keep either of us in shackles. Where ever they are keeping us, there is no alchemy. So both of us are potentially harmless.

Envy came for me today, he took me into a room, so similar to the basement room in Lab 5. I immediately began to stuggle.

I managed to elbow Envy in the gut with my automail arm. And I ran for the door as he was gasping for breath.

Only to be stop cold at what showed up in the door frame.

It was Alphonse's armor without the head, now with it's hands and feet shackled. And with Lust holding her deadly nails, right over the delicate blood seal.

"You'll stay in this room, Fullmetal, unless you wish to say goodbye to your brother," Lust said in her seductive sounding voice.

"Brother! Get out of here! I'll be fine! Trus----"

Alphonse's echo-y voice was cut off, as Lust began to chip away at the dried blood.

"ALRIGHT!" I screamed, immediately backing up, further into the room.

She stopped with a sly smirk. At which she threw Al across the room, and sauntered into the room.

Coming into the room behind her, standing near the red water vessels, was Gluttony and Greed.

"Listen up, pipsqueak! We have already made a Philosopher's Stone, you can return your brother back to his body," Envy stated as he slid one arm around my neck.

I could feel my eyes widen and I gasped, instantly wondering why they would just hand over a Stone, and wondering how they had gotten it.

"However, before you can return your brother, we want something in return…Equivalent Exchange…" Lust left the last bit of her sentence hang in the air.

"What do you want?" I asked them, curiosity and suspicion forcing me to ask, ignoring Al's cries of 'Brother, no!'

"Well, as you know from Lab 5, we want to be humans…" Lust sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"NO! I refuse to use living—" I was cut off by a sharp wack to the head, thanks to Envy.

"Don't you listen, pipsqueak?! We've already told you we have a Philosophers Stone, we just have all this red water here to help amplify the transmutation."

He was now holding me by my braid, I couldn't help but wince, and grind my teeth at the sudden sharp pain pulling on my skull.

As this was happening, I thought it over. It sounded like a good plan.

All I had to do was use the already drawn transmutation circle, the Philosopher's Stone was already made, though I detest using human lives…they've already been killed…they don't have much left, right?

And also if I comply to the Homunculi's deal, then the world will finally be rid of these monsters.

I looked up at Envy, hard to do, considering he was pulling my braid straight up. And said softly, "I'll do it."

Al was screaming at me not to do it. Lust smirked and told Gluttony to bring Al over.

Once the five of them were positioned into the circle, Envy, the closest to me, handed me the Stone.

"Don't screw up pipsqueak, you _won't_ like the consequences."

I nodded and walked the short distance to the outside edge of the circle. I kneeled down, and set the Stone on the circle. I took a deep breath, and tried my best to remember everything I knew on Human Transmutation…clapped my hands together…and slammed my hands down on to the outline.

A bright familiar yellow-ish blue light was glowing fiercely the moment my hands touched the circle.

Except this was different than the last time I had done Human Transmutation. I could see Al's armor disappearing, and his really body forming.

And I was in shock, he was coming back. Alphonse finally, after eight years, had his body back.

However, I couldn't say the same for the homunculi.

After Al's body was completed, the light drastically changed to dark. The homunculi's screams filled the air. They were the horrible, make your skin crawl screams.

Suddenly the vessels containing the red water broke and evaporated. And I looked down quickly at the Stone, it was cracking and the next second, it exploded, and I released my hands from the circle as a reflex.

All I could see was smoke in the circle. And then I saw four swaying dark figures through the smoke, beginning to emerge. Then I heard,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one should be longer....only thing is i dont know when ill be posting it.**

**this week is midterm week for meep-chan and i. So i don't know how much typing time we will be getting in. .**

**i'm hoping you'll like this chapter! n.n**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! hehe**

**Please R and R!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own FMA**

* * *

Envy launched himself at me before I could react.

He had started to punch me, and shake me. When Alphonse spoke up.

"Stop! Brother tried to help us, it just didn't work!"

"Really?" Greed said with avarice clearly showing in his voice, "It looks like the transmutation seemed to have worked perfectly fine for you."

Alphonse looked down at himself, from his sitting position. He let out a shocked gasp. I carefully craned my head over so I could see him. I was shocked by what I saw.

Alphonse looked much like he had before the dreadful transmutation of our mother. He was taller; he was wearing a pair of short and a tank top. But what made me so happy was that he was finally human again. I couldn't hold back the chocked sob that had worked its way into my throat.

Envy's hand quickly changed into a blade, his own envy showing clearly, and ran for Al.

"NO! Stop! Leave him alone! Let him go!" I pleaded for Al's safety.

Lust stopped Envy, and Greed hit Al, hard, over the head. Gluttony just sat there with a finger in his mouth, asking if he could eat us.

"What would you be willing to do for us, if we were willing to let your brother go?" Lust asked, Envy quickly protesting.

"What are you thinking?! Why would we let--?"

He was cut off as Lust nearly sliced his head off with her nails.

"Well, Edward? What would you do?" She asked again, in a sickenly sweet-sounding voice.

I didn't hesitate.

"Anything! Everything! I swear, I'll keep researching and trying again to find a way to turn you human! Just please, please let Alphonse go." I pleaded.

Greed picked Al up by his collar, and tossed him at Lust. She looked up at him confused.

"It's your idea to let the brat go; you get him out of here."

She nodded, and then replied, "We can't keep him here," She said nodding her head in my direction, "the army is already staring to search for them. They'll be sure to check all the buildings, including the warehouses. And for research purposes, we'll need to have lots of materials…"

She tailed off and looked behind me before nodding her head.

I was hit in the back of the head, once again.

And fell in to the black abyss once again.

* * *

**Reviews make me HAPPY! hehe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! sorry i would have posted this yesterday, but FF was being stupid and it wouldn't let me up load the chapter....**

**Anyways thank you for reviewing! hehe! n.n  
I'm goning to try to upload chapter 5 as soon as i'm done typing it...which in all actuallity could be awhile...at least for the week....**

**my school's putting on this play, and im stage crew and i have practice late....so yea.....**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And Review! ^.^**

**Disclaime: i no own FMA**

* * *

…It's been a month since I was taken, they've moved me, I believe out of Ishbal, and Al is no longer with me.

I'm thankful, Lust took him to some village or town, and she says she left him in a clinic.

Wherever I am the homunculi are supplying enough research materials.

The room I'm in is what I'm pretty sure to be a basement. There is a long stair case descending into the room, with a platform of sorts, and a door. There is a bookcase on the side opposite the stairs, full of books on human transmutation, and the like. On the wall next to the stairs is, well a wall, but there are metal shackles attached to it…There were also no windows in the room, just a light bulb hanging from the ceiling

Envy has come every afternoon with a small loaf of bread and a glass of water. If Envy ever came down to see that I wasn't working, I'd be hit.

Just yesterday, after Lust had come back and told me about Al, I had finally been able to drift off into a some what peaceful sleep, knowing Al was being taken care of.

Just to wake to a sharp pain in my stomach.

Envy had kicked me. Hard. And pretty much bitch slapped me after I had gotten up.

The past few days that I've been here I've been drawing the sketch of the circle. I finished yesterday, they want me to try the transmutation tonight…

…If the transmutation fails again, I don't know what will happen to me.

Envy said to draw a simple transmutation circle on a piece of paper, when I asked why,…well I believe that by tomorrow my cheek will be swollen and changing colors.

I did as he told me to and quickly went back to retracing the circle and drawing the finishing touches.

"You're learning quickly, pipsqueak."

It took all I had in me not to stand up, spin around and punch him.

The last time I had done that, two days ago, I couldn't move for hours after without sever pain.

I figured if I could act like they had broken me, then they might let up on guarding me. And when that happened I would make my escape. I just had to act like an obedient dog, '_Heh, if Mustang saw me now, he'd never let me live it down…'_

I quickly finished and the homunculi walked in.

"Finished, pipsqueak?"

"Well, yeah, I-agh!" I flew back as Envy roundhouse kicked me, and sent me flying back five feet.

Gasping for breath, I looked over at them from where I laid on my left side.

"Maybe you haven't learned pipsqueak," Envy said kneeling down and grabbing my black jacket collar, chocking me and bringing me up to his eye level all at once, "You need to learn respect and fear for us, because you _can't_ fight back," he said, binging his face close to mine.

"Understand?" He hissed, locking his eyes with mine.

I looked away, not answering, holding my breath so he wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing me gasping for air.

He dropped me to the ground, walking away.

"Just because Lust let your brother go, doesn't mean that we can't still go after him." The bastard sneered.

"Don't go after! Please! I-I'm sorry."

I couldn't let them go after Al. His body is weak and he is still probably unused to it and adjusting.

"Good, now then any problems?"

"Yes," I sighed shakily as I sat up, inwardly wincing at the new bruises I was sure to have obtained, "We don't have any Philosopher Stones."

"Heh, don't worry about it pipsqueak."

"But the transmutation last time used up the Philosopher's Stone _and_ the red water! So how can I-"

"_DON'T_ worry about it!" Envy hissed standing near me.

Envy then made a signal to the others, and they arranged themselves in the circle.

"Better start soon, pipsqueak."

I quickly arranged myself so I was kneeling outside the circle.

The only thought running through my head, along side everything I knew on human transmutation, was '_Please, don't rebound.'_

Screams of horrible pain, and the sound of skin being ripped apart, along with the strong scent of blood, filled the stale air.

* * *

**Pwease Review! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I'm sory it took me forever to update! it was a super busy week for me, the school musical finished witha success(after wasting like four hours of my life or more a day on it...*sigh*) That was a majority of the reason i wasn't able to type...that and all the homework ive had ( i swear my teachers are out to get me .  
Also i should be able to update a bit more....at least this week i think....its winter break (Thank the Gate) hehe ^.^**

**I 'd like to thank all my reviews! you guys are awesome and i love to know what you think about the chapters! :D**

**oh and a little updaty warning thing....im planning bloopers for this little series of mine...my friends like to mess around with my story alot and write in what they think should happen alot....hehe so yeah...**

**and a little comfort to those of you reading Meep's story....she getting there, chapter four is almost done i swear i read wht she had on friday, you'll all like it i'm sure! hehe**

**also feel free to PM me about what you think about the manga chapter 104.....i thought its was soooo depressing! *sigh* i think i'm done now...**

**Disclamier: I no own FMA (wish i did)**

* * *

The smoke cleared, and I could only see three figures, all of them thin and lithe. There was no fat, chubby-like, over weight figure. All there was that gave any indication to the fact that Gluttony had indeed been here, was the sudden large amount of blood that had been not been there before.

Floating in the blood, was small white ripped up pieces of paper.

"Well, pipsqueak, my leg…its actually…human like…" Envy stated in shock.

"GLUTTONY! No!" Lust shrieked.

I quickly found myself pinned to the wall. I gasped in pain, her nails had pinned me to the wall by my arms. I could already feel the blood pouring from the stab wounds.

"What did you do?! What did you—"

Greed had wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. Her deadly nails retracted.

I groaned in pain as I slid down the wall, my shirt in taters. The automail, I could tell there was something wrong. There had to be, due to the fact that the armor plate protecting the wires had four holes in it.

As I looked up to observe what was happening, seeing as how it had gotten quite, and the only sound filling the air was Lust's sobs of grief.

Greed was suddenly in front of me, pulling me up by my already tattered collar, and threw me across the room. My shirt caught on the metal stair railing behind me efficiently leaving nothing left of the shirt.

Greed then began to kick me in the stomach, until Envy ran across the room and shoved him out of the way.

"Will you stop that! It worked, he needs to be alive so he can finish me off, and start on the two of you," He said rather uncaringly, "We all knew we'd have to make sacrifices, this was Gluttony's. Now you two go up stairs and leave."

The two of them left quickly glaring at me their entire ascent.

"Good job **shorty.**" Envy's voice and appearance suddenly changed. He looked like…_Roy…no…oh no…_

"What's the matter? I thought you like me?"

"Bastard! What the hell are you trying to pull?" I tried not to show him how much this was affecting me.

"Why I'm just trying to give you a glimpse of the man you love! After all, you aren't getting out of here for a _long_ time."

After he said that last line he turned back to his original form and started walking up the stairs. Leaving me to bleed on the floor.

"You have a month or so pipsqueak, I want more than just a leg."

Once he was gone, I promptly threw up what little contents I had left in my stomach.

* * *

…It must have been another month, with no windows to tell the time of day, it's hard to say.

I had found some more symbols that I had hoped would make the transmutation work better. I tried to figure out why the Gate had taken Gluttony, and not the others. In fact the others cam out unscathed.

I've tried not to think about the world outside this foreign building.

I've tried not to think of Winry and Pinako, and how badly they'd kill me once the see the state of my automail.

I tried not to think of Alphonse, and how he is adjusting to having his body back.

I tried not to think of Mustang's team. My surrogate family. Riza my sister, Jean my brother, Denny, Heysman, Kain, and Vato as my uncles. Maria, like a motherly-aunt and Hughes as my father…they are like my second family, my second family…

And finally…I tried my hardest to avoid these thoughts, _Roy_…I admit now, I'm terrified. I'm afraid I won't see Roy again, or the others.

I am always distracted from my thoughts whenever Envy comes to give me my daily meal, as well as the daily fist in my face.

He hasn't impersonated Roy since my last transmutation. And that nearly tore my heart out.

When Envy came…I guess it was yesterday…he told me to make another transmutation circle on a piece of white paper that he gave to me.

Of course I was suspicious, but I didn't want to be beaten more than I was going to be.

I quickly did it and gave it back to him, never once looking into his eyes.

I didn't want him to see the heart-break, or the hate on my eyes. Because then it would only get worse for me.

He punched me hard; in the stomach laughing as I fell back gasping for the air that had escaped.

He was gone by the time I carefully sat up wincing from my injuries…

…The door opens and down come the remaining homunculi. Lust and Greed took their places as did Envy.

I sat myself down, same spot as the last time. My automail arm hasn't been functioning right, and has practically been a dead weight. It hurts too move, but I still clap to set of the alchemy inside me.

The same lights as before had shown up and surrounded us in a typhoon of colors and brightness. It was yellow-blue light, quickly turning dark, due to rebound.

A sharp, ear-piercing scream filled the air as the sound of flesh being torn apart joined it.

* * *

**Review Pwease!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! And thank you for your reviews!**

**I have been pretty busy this week....not really i'm just REEEEAAAALLLYYY lazy....ask Meep-chan, she was at my house most of this week, anywayz....**

**I'm sorry to have had to leave it at a depressing point right before valientines day....**

**Here is chapter six! i hope you all like i and will hopefully review to it!**

**Disclaimer: I no own FMA...**

**hehe!**

* * *

The first thing that happened after the smoke cleared was Greed rushing for my kneeling form. And from there, I found myself a foot off the floor, up against the wall. One of his hands crushing my throat, the other punching me in the gut.

I was left gasping for air, which proved hard due to his hand pressing against my throat.

Through my squinted eyes, which were quickly blurring, I saw Envy looking down at both of his legs, and jumping up and down excitedly. I looked for Lust, only to find that there was blood everywhere in the circle, along with mysterious little white things floating in it…

Greed was yelling at me, but I couldn't hear him, my vision was blurring too much and was tunneling, from lack of oxygen.

Suddenly to my relief, Greed was gone. I fell onto my automail arm, and couldn't bit back the small ragged cry of pain, as the shocked nerves sent waves of pain through my body. My breathing turned to ragged gasps from pain, and lack of air.

When I was able to, I craned my head up to see what had gotten Greed away from me.

It was Envy, my hearing was slowly coming back, so I heard parts of the 'conversation'.

"-idiot! What --- doing!?"

"Lust is gone! She's DEAD!"

"--?"

"So?! So that little bastard killed her!"

"Like with Gluttony, you idiot! She was the price to pay! The Gate took her, it chose her! It's not the pipsqueaks fault!"

I felt my anger rise at the mentions towards my height, but I know better now, then to let my anger get the better of me. I was also confused, I almost sounded as if Envy was…_defending_ **me**.

I tried to move myself, but it hurt too much to. I knew my stomach and neck would be badly bruised by the next day, if not sooner. I let out a small, pained groan, as another wave of pain washed over me from my automail.

Greed immediately heard me, and shoved Envy out of the way. He grabbed my automail leg, spun me around, once or twice and I found myself slammed into the wall on the other side of the room, opposite the stairs.

I could tell that I had made a full-body indent in the wall.

As I slid down the wall I could immediately tell, the moment the foot touched the floor, that the automail attacked to my nerves had either been pulled to far, or severed. And that there could be possible damage to the port.

I bit my lip to hold back my scream of pain, as I slid carefully into a sitting position, facing the stairs. I kept my eyes focused on the ground in front of me.

My eyesight blurred again, as pained tears gathered in my eyes and slid slowly down my face before I could do anything about them.

I immediately felt self-hatred. How could I be so _weak_? Teacher would be so disappointed. I went through the automail surgery without a tear, without screaming. Why was I crying _now_, because of _insignificant_ pain?

I knew I had to act broken, but did it have to hurt so _much?_

Envy had pretty much thrown Greed up the stairs and slammed the door shut on him before turning and jumping back down to my level.

I quickly lowered my eyes to the ground.

"Why the long face, Fullmetal?"

I gasped and jerked my head up, finding Roy…Roy had finally found me, he'd finally come for me!

"R-Roy?" My voice cracked and hiccupped as I tried to regain my breath, and from the pain throbbing in my throat, and the pain that I was in, in general. Though hope shined clearly in my eyes.

Suddenly, I knew I had made a horrible mistake. On Roy's handsome face was a smirk. _Not_ his wonderful sexy smirk that he wore when he teased me about my height.

No, he wore that evil, twisted smirk that only _Envy_ could pull off.

I had just shown him my weakness…and now I knew he would use it to his full advantage.

"Now, now pipsqueak!" He said as he pulled my braid straight up, then we both heard a loud _SNAP_.

For a second I was hopeful. So hopeful.

_'Roy __was__ here! That had to be him!_ _The __SNAP__ was Roy! Any second now, there would be flames surrounding Envy. And then Roy would save me and…'_

And then blond hair fell all over my face, and I fell down.

The abused hair band that had been holding my hair back and braided had finally broke, resulting in the loud sound.

Envy re-grabbed my hair and tugged me back up to his eye level.

"You know I told you not to fail, and here we are FAILED!" He said the last word while jerking my hair.

I could taste blood in my mouth as my teeth bit too hard on the soft flesh of my bottom lip.

"You'll have the same amount of time for the next transmutation. We'll give you about a month or so."

He put his face next to mine, I stared hard into his eyes. Determined to show that I didn't care, though I was unnerved by the fact that he was wearing Roy's face…and using Roy's voice…

"But ya know what, pipsqueak?" He asked rhetorically, "You deserve a reward for at least completing part of the deal so far. I have two human legs and arms, now then, here's your reward."

He then crushed his lips onto mine.

He was kissing me.

This _bastard_ was _kissing_ me with_ Roy's_ face, his lips…

And I couldn't do a thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! hehe! Here is a notice for you all,**

**After this chapter there is only three more chapters in this story...THERE is more however.**

**My friends Meep-chan, Yana-chan, and PockymonX3-chan all like to write their inputs of my stories in my notebook that i write in, most of therm are pretty funny (or stupid) and i'm now planning on have a blooper sotry of all their writings...its still a work in progress at the moment...(hehe)**

**ALSO! there will be a third in this little series of mine! It shall be called Guilty, Beauty, Love, hehe! that will be about what happens after ed gets out of the hospital 3**

**Also i'm updating now (and maybe later this weekend if i have time...?) Because, the 27th is both my birthday...and a friend of mine's birthday party...so i'm gunna be busy....and i have to plan for Pockymon-chan's birthday party....and plan out my own birthday partay...and...and....homework too.....**

**So yea not sure if i'll be able to update later so i'm basically updating now! ^.^**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Pwease review!**

* * *

…By my calculations…I'd have to say its been maybe four, (five?), months since I last saw Roy, since I was free, since I saw the sunlight…

Winry used to argue with me. She'd say my hair was the color of the sun.

If so the sun doesn't look so great.

My hair was limp; there is nothing I can do with it.

It often gets in my way without my hair band.

Envy still comes everyday with the small loaf of bread and glass of water.

Sometimes he comes as Roy, and it hurts. Sometimes he'll beat me while being Roy and saying hurtful things.

I hate to admit it, but…I think they actually broke me. I now do whatever they say, when they say it. I do what they say, almost like an obedient puppy. I hate it.

But it hurts so much to fight back.

I still hope Roy will come and save me. But, with everyday Envy turns into Roy, sometimes completely tricking me into believing that he really _is _Roy…I start to lose hope.

Envy came downstairs the other day, at least, I think it was the other day…He had come down and told me that he would postpone the date of the transmutation for another two months…

…No reason at all…

…I suppose it's been two months, because Envy came down today and told me to draw a transmutation circle on a white piece of paper.

"If you can successfully finish off my body, then I will release you." Envy spoke suddenly. I jumped a little, eyes widening at what he said.

_'Release…freedom…Roy…'_

"You're probably wondering, why I've told you to draw so many circles on papers," Envy stated in his normal face with a sly smirk, "Well, your smart, I'll give you a few hints.

"I gave the first paper to Gluttony, the second to Lust, and well, this third one will be Greed's."

_'Gluttony, Lust…but they both died…'_ I thought, _'Wait wasn't there something in their blood that was left behind…white flecks…OR white pieces of paper, ripped up like their bodies in the transmutation!'_

"You. Bastard," I hissed my sides hurting from recent beatings. Glaring into his eyes.

"So you finally figured it out! I'm proud of you! Now then you better not tell Greed, otherwise," his voice changed first, then his face, "You won't be seeing your Roy-toy for a long, long while."

He punched me right in the center of my chest, sending me backwards. He, thankfully, left.

The next day after I had fallen into a sleep, full of fitful dreams. Was the final transmutation day.

I can honestly say I didn't care what happened to Greed, as I sat in the center of the room spacing out. Only thinking of seeing Alphonse, Winry, Granny, and my Roy, after all this was over.

Until I realized I would be killing him, intentionally. Not that it was any better than unintentionally killing Lust and Gluttony.

After this realization of mine, I heard the door behind me open with a creak.

Envy started walking down the stairs, Greed just walking into the doorway.

Before I knew what I saw doing, I was shouting for Greed to run. I blurted out everything I knew the moment I saw that he walking into the room.

He bolted, and Envy to say the least, was pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

* * *

**Hey again! Just for any of you EdXEnvy fans you should go check out Pockymon's new story! it's awesome! hehe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey-lo again! hehe another busy weekend, so I'm posting this now, majorly ahead of what i thought i was going to....**

**I have a TON of homework, i swear that the teachers are trying to kill me.....**

**I'm 16! Yay me! any who....**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! It makes me sooo happy to see your comments, and what you think!**

**oh and for those of you who are reading Meep-chan's story "I'll Breathe For You", she's trying to work on it, she has a lotta work (like me) and needs help staying inspired. So post reviews for her and make her believe that she should continue the story! (~hehe i think I'm done ranting now....)**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short...we only have two more chapters after this *sniff* *sniff*  
The next chapter will be a bit of a short one too.................sorry! ~hehe**

_**Disclaimer: If these were an alternate universe i still probably wouldn't own FMA...**_

* * *

Envy leaped at me. He reached downwards while straddling me.

I suddenly felt this indescribable pain. I opened my mouth to scream, but my voice was lost.

Envy had changed his arm into a jagged blade, which he had then used to cut through my automail.

I saw little black spots entering my vision as I felt a sudden blow to the head with the blunt side of the blade. I could feel blood seep down my face from the new cut on my forehead.

I knew I should fight back. I knew this was my only chance to at least somewhat escape.

But then, it dawned on me. I had no clue where I was, what day it was, and how long I had been missing for. For all I knew, we could be in the middle of the East desert. And if I got out there, either Envy, or nature would kill me first.

Before I could completely decide what I was going to do, I was actually screaming in pain. My voice had comeback, and Envy had just severed my remaining automail limb.

I blacked out from the overwhelming pain.

I awoke to being punched in the gut by Envy.

From what I could tell that had happened while I was out of it, was that Envy had chained me by my left arm to the wall. My right leg kneeling on the ground. My automail was gone.

I now knew for certain, I was going to die.

I lifted my head slowly to look at my soon-to-be killer in the face, to gasp at who was there.

Riza.

I shook my head. Black dots beginning to return to my vision, and staring to blur it even more.

"Y-you're not fooling me E-envy. I-I know y-you're not R-Riza," my voice broke several times form pain, and dizziness.

"Aw, what's the matter pipsqueak? You finally realize that Roy doesn't care for you. Because if he did, he would have found you by now," an evil smirk painted itself on Riza, no _Envy's_ face.

"Don't worry though, pipsqueak," Envy said slowly, while taking a pistol out of his pocket. And changing his form once again, "I'll let you see your precious Roy-toy's face one more time before you go. Hell! He'll be the last thing you'll see!"

He said that while he finished turning into him, into my love.

My love, who would never know how I felt about him. Roy. Roy Mustang.

Envy brought the pistol up and aimed.

I couldn't stand the thought of being killed by someone who even resembled him.

….

I screamed…the gun fired…the door opened.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know,...this doesn't deserve to be a chapter... it's probably the shortest chapter i have ever written...i'm sorry!**

**I'll try to post the next chapter...this weekend? Hopefully!**

**Also a reminder! This is the second to last chapter of Comatose. There will be another installment of this series of mine...question is should it be rated T or M???**

**Please tell me in your reviews! Because there will be...um...blahh blahh not given it away (though Meep totally would...) and i could just post those as separte chapters or i could just label it all M....**

**Also a warning...i've never written a lemon or anything of the sort before...so yeah....**

**Please Review...I'm done ranting now...~hehe**

**Now on to the chapter that is shorter than Edward Elric!**

**Disclaimer: FMA=No Me**

* * *

I faintly heard a _SNAP_, but Envy's insane laughter was what filled my ears.

Pain was everywhere. It hurt to breathe. Why was I alive?

Someone was in front of me, lifting my head up. But my eyesight was too blurry to see who.

I could hear flames cackling, and I dully wondered where the fire came from.

I could hear more guns firing, Envy's laughter stopping for a bit, and harsh ragged breathing.

My arm was suddenly free and I was falling forward.

I landed in the person's lap. I could feel the pain suddenly, coming back with a punch. And I realized the harsh breathing was me.

The pain was so much, I could already feel myself drifting off, and becoming numb.

I could see black hair, and dark, dark blue eyes. So familiar…

_'Roy?'_

My vision cleared a bit, I could see concern and worry on his face. His face set in a worried frown, his dark blue, near black eyes, there was fear, and horror in them. His mouth was agape, in shock and horror.

I felt him put one arm carefully under my right leg, my stub of a left leg pressed against him.

He gently put my head on his right shoulder, and I could feel myself being lifted up.

I heard a loud snap and felt the flash of warmth from the sudden flame.

I smiled faintly.

My vision began to tunnel, and I couldn't find my voice.

I heard Roy's voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. It was far too echo-y, but to hear his warm, low toned voice after so long, was so comforting.

My eyes felt so heavy, they finally dropped. I heard the sound of Roy's heart beating as I drifted off to a place where pain did not exist.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright!**

**THis is the final chapter!!!!!!!! *sniff* **  
**Anyways! other than this begin the last chapter i also posted my 1st one-shot! hehe...writting one-shots is hard for me 'cuz i like to continue and i hate ending stories, and can never find a good spot to end at....but i think i'm doing good so far...hehe**

**Guilty, Beauty, Love will hopefully be up sometime next week...but i have school, and a surprise party for a friend and a bunch of other things going on so...i don't know when it will be posted...**

**Guilty, Beauty, Love is the continuation many of you wanted, where Roy takes care of Ed and its all cute 'n' fluffy.**  
**There will be...two-ish lemons, so it's gunna be rated 'M'. **  
**But don't worry, i'll post a warning at the top of the two chapters that have lemon in them! ~hehe**

**Please Review! ^.^**  
**(Flames ARE welcome, i like to improve my writing...)**

**Now On With The Thrilling Conclusion!!!! ~nya**

* * *

…I saw my mom and Al. It was weird; our house wasn't burnt down…

Mom was hanging laundry. Al was about five, and I had all my limbs. I knew from that I must have been dreaming…or dead.

Al disappeared, and suddenly I found myself falling through a hole in the ground.

I reached my arms up for mom, but she just shook her head and looked down into the hole I was currently falling in.

"Now's not your time, Edward, go back to your brother, friends, and Roy…"

I continued to fall till I could not see her anymore, then all was black, but I could still feel the falling sensation…

…I could hear voices, they sounded familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd heard them before…

…I could feel a warm hand around mine. I heard a soft, low voice, but couldn't make out what they said…

* * *

…I'm in _pain_! It hurts _so_ much!...

…I can feel my heart beat like it wants to come out of my chest.

_Oh!_

* * *

…I saw my mom again, this time I saw Winry's mom and dad too. We were all standing in this blank white space.

The three of them shook their heads, and I was falling…back into the black abyss…

* * *

I could always feel that warm and comforting feeling around my hand, I always felt safe.

Until the feeling left.

Sure there was still someone else by my side, but I couldn't tell who, that person had been there all along with the warm feeling.

Now the warmth was gone, and someone new was there. There was also the smell of oil accompanying this new person. And this person was shaking me. And it hurt a lot.

For some reason…it reminded me of Winry…

The warm feeling came back when the wailing, oil smelling person, who'd been shaking me, left.

But then, the warmth was gone, for a long time. The other person who'd been there with the warmth was gone too.

In place there'd be the smell of tobacco, accompanied by the smell of gunpowder.

Also the small of apple pie and plenty of others filled the air. But not the scent that remined me of home, or the scent of firewood smoke…

* * *

…The smoke came back!

I started to feel myself more now. But I can't move, my body's like lead.

The warmth around my hand returned with the smell of smoke. It doesn't leave me this time.

I feel comforted and safe once again.

I manage to twitch my hand…

* * *

…The warm, smoke smelling, comforting person left me again…but I know that he will be back…

I was right, and I didn't have to wait long.

I could now move my body a bit more. I could slowly move my fingers, and toes.

* * *

And now I could feel _his_ hand on my head, on my hair, petting it in a soothing motion.

Then I felt it.

So much better than when Envy had forcefully done so.

_He_ **kissed** me.

It was soft and sweet; I could feel him begin to pull away. And so I willed my neck to move upwards to keep contact.

I put my left arm on _his_ back, bringing him back to me.

After a moment, he pushed away from me, and I opened my eyes carefully, slowly adjusting to the light of the room.

And for a moment I just stared in to his dark blue eyes. His shocked and hopeful expression.

Before saying,

"I love you, Colonel Bastard."

* * *

**Okay, if this was alittle confusing i apologize...**

**The lines show differnet things that are happening to Ed, they make more sense if you have read Regrets, the part where he is in pain, is when they are testing the automail's nerves. and the heart beating fast thing, is when he had a heart attack.**

**If i made it confusing or theres something you don't get PM me or tell me in your review**

**Thanks,**  
**~Feli-chan!~**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! i know that i just finished this story today and i told you i wasn't going to post the Guilty, Beauty, Love until later this week....

BUT !!!!!

Chapter 105 came out today, and i was SUPER happy about it! so i decied to be nice...hehe ^.^

So go check it out...and dont worry about the M rating....nothing "Happens" until the 19th chapter!

and even then there will be a warning! so no worries!

~Feli-chan~


End file.
